Perfect
by DerekShepherd
Summary: Moviebased SM3 fic. MJ felt the guilt after kissing Harry.. And something else. Without Harry's father to break them apart, will their relationship survive? What about Peter? Was it ever perfect? MJ/HO love
1. Guilt

_The look on his face…_

Mary Jane Watson hurried out of the lavish penthouse, his pleas with her to come back burning in her mind, she felt overwhelmed with guilt and…

_Pleasure…_

She shook the thought from her mind, it was impossible. As she got into the elevator, she had no choice but to turn, and face…

_Harry… What have I done?_

The look in his eyes! The unmistakable sadness. Loneliness. He looked so helplessly lost, all alone. She'd seen the own look in her eyes.

"Mary Jane!"

It was too much, overwhelming guilt, not over Peter, but… Harry.

_I can't leave him…_

The kiss, it'd felt so perfect. Natural.

"Please Mary Jane!"

_I won't leave him…_

Mary Jane stopped the elevator, putting one hesitant foot in front of the other, willing herself to walk closer.

Harry was still, his arms at his sides, confusion in his expressive eyes.

"I should've never left…"


	2. Satisfied

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters, blah, blah.. DON'T SUE ME!**

**Althought I REALLY wish I owned the sweet and sexy James Franco ******

Mary Jane was suddenly closer and leaning in to Harry, her hands hesitantly reaching into his thick, dark hair. "MJ…" Mary Jane didn't trust her voice, memories of Peter swimming in her mind. Yet… Peter had chosen! He had chosen Gwen, he'd made THAT quite clear in the Jazz Café that night.

_Peter was only using Gwen to make me jealous._

Mary Jane took a step back, and for a minute Harry looked nervous. She couldn't do this!

Harry looked distant, looking away. Mary Jane remained silent; both avoiding each other's gaze. Harry finally turned away, numbly walking into the adjoining room.

Mary Jane put her head in her hands, tears threatening to escape.

_It'd felt so perfect…_

Mary Jane drew herself up, her expression blank. She numbly navigated herself into the adjoining room. Harry was standing, his back to her, his hands braced on the desk. MJ slowly reached him, putting her hand on his strong back. Harry winced and turned away. MJ looked into his eyes, her own blue wildly searching his brown. "I thought-"

"You're torturing me, MJ. Just like my father, just like Peter! Don't you see? I love you!" He turned away, his dark eyes filling with tears. "Harry, I don't want to hurt you!" He spun around, MJ gently wrapping her arms around him, intertwining them. Harry hesitantly put his hands to her face, remembering the times as his girlfriend she'd pushed him away. Would she push him away again?

_I love her._

Harry gently kissed her mouth, his lips barely skimming hers. When MJ didn't pull back, Harry leaned in again, closing the gap between their bodies. He kissed her slowly, holding unto her. MJ felt the room spin, she hadn't felt so, so alive in so long.

_Oh, Harry. Why did I ever push you away?_

Harry and MJ broke briefly apart, MJ's eyes lighting up. "Harry." She gently touched his face, the same face that had captured and broken her heart. Now it was happening all over again. "If you leave me, I'll understand." Harry tried to smile, but his voice broke with emotion. "I'm not leaving". Harry felt MJ's slightest of touches, and her lips closing over his own. He passionately kissed her back, warmth flooding over him. For once, he didn't feel the emptiness or the stress of never being good enough or all the insecurities that'd forever weighed him down. For once, he was whole.

MJ took a step back, gently leading Harry to the couch. Harry sat down next to her, his eyes still unsure.

_Poor Harry, he's had so much disappointment in his life._

She leaned over, Harry searching her eyes for permission. She made the slightest of nods, before he kissed her.


	3. Madness

**A/N: All characters aren't mine, you know the drill. Rating is T, may change due to sexual content. MAY is the key word here. Please Review!**

Harry lay on his bed, the sun pouring into the lavish bedroom. He squinted, and flopped back down, not wanting to ever change anything. His mind drifted hazily back to the events of the night. MJ. MJ. The name made him smile, the vision of her smile. Smiling at him… Harry Osborn. The thought made Harry smile as he lazily tried to block out the sun from his eyes with the back of his hand.

_**Harry…**_

Harry turned over, it was just the wind.

_**Harry…**_

There wasn't any wind. The windows were shut…

_**Harry!**_

Harry knew that voice. His father.

_Please Dad, leave me alone…_

_**There was a time when you were ALL ALONE, Harry. Remember? You vowed to avenge me!**_

_Dad, stop! I'm not alone anymore, MJ loves me._

_**No, she doesn't. She loves Peter. She'll never love YOU. Never.**_

_NO!_

Harry sat up, his head pounding, the voice of his father echoing throughout his mind,

haunting laughter; burning, burning. Harry closed his eyes, feeling hopeless, chained to his father's memory.

_Dad I just want to be happy, please!_

_**You'll never be happy until you stand at Peter Parker's funeral. **_

Harry looked at the framed picture of his father in the next room, he stubled to the ground, reality hitting him. The fall. The funeral. Peter Parker unmasked, chained. And himself, to weak to kill him.

"_He died didn't he?" "Yeah,"…_

He'd smiled at the hospital. He'd told Harry he'd died. While he'd been the murderer…

_I'll make him pay Dad. He's stolen too much already. From you, from me! I'll kill him this time!_

The sound of his father's laughter filled the room.


	4. Comparing

MJ ignored the flashing lights on her message machine. Her small apartment seemed unusually small tonight, or maybe it was inpart of the place she'd been before. MJ pressed the delete button on her messages; she already knew who they were from.

_He should've thought about that before._

Her mind was playing the internal slideshow of Harry in her mind. A foolish grin crept on her face. Avoiding the mirror, MJ hastily undressed and got into the shower. As warm, pulsating water poured over her, she relived the day.

_He could've come here. No, he's too scared? Polite? After that dancing episode, he's probably all alone. Serves him right. What got into him anyway? He wasn't impressing Gwen or me._

MJ rolled her eyes, why was she thinking of Peter Parker? Was it because he was Spiderman? Or was that some social status thing.

_Not really, no one knew anyway._

Still, she thought he'd loved her. Truly loved her. Now as days went by she wondered what had every possessed her to give up Harry.

_I already know the awnser._

Norman Osborn. Harry just couldn't settle with being okay in is father's eyes when she'd dated him. And Thanksgiving? Still painful.

_Now his fathers gone…_

She knew that was selfish, she wasn't happy Norman was dead, but maybe it was good for Harry.

MJ shook her head, that was an inappropriate thought. Turning the faucet, she wrapped herself in a threadbare towel. Working at the jazz bar paid a decent salary, enough to barely survive. Just so she could keep her apartment.

MJ still held on to the dream of acting, it would take time, she was used to that. After all, hadn't she waited and dated for the geekiest boy in school to finally make a move?!

_Now Harry. Strong. Confident. Definitely sexy._

MJ was on the verge of slapping herself.

_Comparing Harry to Peter isn't fair._

As she climbed into her bed, she couldn't shake the image of Harry's face.


	5. Protected

Harry heard the penthouse door opening. "Dad?" His voice was shaking, night after night his father's voice had been shouting in his mind. Bernard entered, and judging from the concern on his face, he must've heard. "Mr. Osborn? A visitor to see you. A Ms. Watson?"

Harry's face lit up. "Send her in." Bernard bowed and left. MJ stood in the doorway, her long red hair loose and she still wore her Jazz Bar uniform. "I hope its okay, you see, I was around and, I"- Harry raised an eyebrow. MJ blushed and looked down.

"Okay, not really. Is it okay? Are you busy?"

Her eyes nervously scanned the large room. Harry grinned. "If you consider stacks and stacks of papers from OsCorp busy." MJ stared, "I'm so sorry. I should've called"-

Harry reached her, gently pulling her inside. "Just kidding. Besides, I'd never turn you away." MJ smiled, Harry already calling Bernard. "That's okay Harry, I'm not hungry." "Feeding you at the place you're working?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?" Harry was raising an eyebrow again, prompting her. "Well, we have this kind of policy that we get free drinks if we work late." Harry nodded. "So, they sorta feed me." "Not good enough. BERNARD!"

Bernard shuffled into view. "Yes Mr. Osborn?" "Food, Bernard?" Harry prompted. "Yes, Mr. Osborn". Harry gestured to MJ to join him sitting down. "You don't drink though." MJ blushed, secretly pleased Harry remembered. "Sometimes."

An uncomfortable silence followed, and MJ could tell Harry was wondering about Peter and MJ's presence. MJ placed a hand over his. Harry looked at her, his eyes searching hers. "Peter came to the jazz bar". MJ couldn't help it, her insides felt heavy and she started sobbing. "He brought some girl form his science class". Harry looked at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"He did some dance, and, and..." Harry wrapped her in his arms, stroking her hair. MJ was aware of how close he was, and she felt protected. "It was h-horrible." Her chest was now heaving from crying and she brushed at her eyes with her shirt. "Sor-r-ry, I don't usually fall apart like this." Harry shook his head. "Its okay. Why'd he hurt you so much?" MJ cried harder at the concern in Harry's voice.

"H-h-he didn't even come and see me!" Harry held her close, kissing her red hair. MJ wrapped her arms around him, holding tightly. Harry shut his eyes, any moment now she'd be pushing him away and leaving. Guilt would take her back to Peter.

_Peter! How DARE he hurt her!_

MJ felt Harry slowly lifting her tear stained face. Gently he kissed her, MJ was too surprised to move. Then she felt herself kissing him back. Harry smiled. "I wonder where Bernard is…"

A/N: please review! Too sappy? Or cute? It'll heat up, I promise!


	6. Regrets and Choices

**A/N: Okay thanks for all the GREAT reviews! I made sure EVERYONE can now review so… No excuses! Thanks for the positive feedback!**

_Where is she?_

Peter Parker hung up the telephone and stared at it, as if his gaze would prompt it to ring.

_I was a jerk. Could she ever forgive me?_

He'd been dumped twice that night, first MJ then Gwen. Peter winced, he didn't blame them, what was he thinking?

_The suit. It was that suit._

The suit made him feel an surge of power, and… Anger? Hate? It was like all reason was thrown out the window and destroyed. And it the end, he regretted it…

Ursla came out with a plate of her cookies, she offered Peter one. "They're you're favorites", she smiled shyly. "Uh, thanks, I'm not really hungry right now." Concern clouded Ursla's face as she noticed the telephone. "Did you call Mary Jane?" "Several times. Her phone rings, I leave a message and then- the next day they must be deleted 'cause the machine's never full. She won't awnser." Ursla frowned. "Is she okay? Maybe you should go visit with her?" Peter shook his head "I'm afraid if I do- she'll tell me something I don't want to hear." Ursla nodded sympathetically. "I'll leave these here, if you get hungry." Peter weakly smiled as Ursla retreated back. "Oh, Peter?" "Yes?" "Go visit her. Bye". "Bye."

Peter stared at the phone, set the cookies down and got his coat. Ursla's advice was great, but he needed a man's point of view. Besides the man he was going to had once dated her…

MJ looked at Harry. "Theres more if you want it." "You're trying to get me fat, no, I'm TOO stuffed. Honestly, Harry it was great." Harry grinned.

_That smile!_

"I'm happy you came." "Me too." For a minute they looked away, MJ knew she should leave, but she didn't really want to. "Har"- "MJ'- They laughed as they both started breaking the silence in unison. "I guess I should be going," MJ said, pleading filling her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to be all alone with the blinking answering machine. Reminding her of the reason she wasn't with Harry. "Don't go." Harry was suddenly close, MJ searching his eyes. Swiftly he kissed her, MJ ignoring all the annoying warning signals in her head. She reciprocated, feeling warmth sweep over her. "Ummmm, Harry." Harry ran his hands all over her, MJ running her hands along his body. Massaging his lean, muscled arms and chest. "

"Mmmm. MJ." She shut him up with a kiss, aware of what she wanted. She lifted his shirt up over his head, then stopped. Harry had a weird look on his face. "What's wrong?" "Nothing- its just"- Mary Jane wildly looked at him. "What? You don't want me"? "No! Its not that- its just"… Harry took a deep breath. "I don't want to be the guy you screwed to get back at Peter. I love you, MJ. And even if you don't love me, I want you to know that." "You're not that guy, Harry. I love you. Maybe when we were younger it didn't work out, we had different ideas, goals." (The picture of Norman Osborn floated in her mind) "Now we're older, we're still the same, but- If anything Peter was the guy I screwed to get over you." MJ gave a weak laugh. "I love you. Please Harry?" "Wait- you screwed Pete?!" MJ laughed at Harry's disgusted look. "No. Not in that sense." Harry seemed to relax. "Does this mean- We're dating again?" "I would like that, if you do." "I do." A smile lit up Harry's face. "You know, MJ, this should've happened a long time ago." MJ smiled. "Where were we?"…


	7. Pain, blame

**A/N: Remember where Peter was going? Read on!**

_Maybe I should've called. _

In Peter's hurried state, he'd completely forgotten to call Harry. Still, Harry was always alone most of the time, and he'd probably be excited to see Peter.

_9:00 isn't too early, I hope. Harry never did get up early though. Here goes nothing._

The young man got into the elevator, buzzing Bernard. "Bernard? Its Peter. Is Harry home?" "Yes, Mr. Parker. I'll send you up." "Thanks." Peter boarded the elevator to Harry's lavish, expansive penthouse suite. Jealousy always swept over him as he noticed Harry never worried about rent, meals, or clothing. Harry's wardrobe alone probably could've clothed 20 people for weeks.

_He deserves it. He's been put through a lot, his father's death, he runs OsCorp, that's gotta be high stress. Still- that balcony, those suits!_

Peter violently shook his head, Harry had a right. He was in business, and Peter was in a different kind of business, a life saving business. Ah, the joys of being Spiderman. _You get a free uniform, _Peter mused. As the elevator kept dinging the floors, Peter wondered how many stories Harry's penthouse had. It held a spectacular view. That was for sure.

"Mr. Parker? Mr. Osborn's in his room. Do you want to wait?" "No. I know where it is. He needs to be getting up anyway." Bernard nodded and shuffled away. Peter took the liberty of looking around, he was still nervous sometimes around Harry. With his memory loss, things were good. How long would it last? Peter climbed the staircase, a smile on his face, Harry would have some good suggestions no doubt. He was always good with the girls.

_With his looks and riches who wouldn't be?_

Peter slapped himself, where were these thoughts coming from? As Peter reached Harry's bedroom, he twisted the doorknob. Oddly, it was locked. "Harry? It's me. Peter." No awnser. "Me! PETER!" He twisted the knob, it must've been stuck before, because it opened now. He noticed that the room was wildly expansive, it could've housed a whole family alone. Glass windows lined the sides, sunlight pouring in. Peter grinned, Harry was asleep, rolled on one side to avoid the sun. Peter walked over ready to give Harry a heart attack. Then- he noticed Harry wasn't alone. Red hair, peaceful, content smile. She was gorgeous, Peter knew her- MJ. Just then, Harry stirred. "Damn windows," he cursed, then noticed Peter standing over them. "Pete?" "Hey Harry. I came to ask you something but I can SEE you're TOO BUSY!" Harry's wide brown eyes widened with shock, as if Peter just slapped him. Anger clouded Peter's ice blue eyes. Harry glared at him. "She's not yours Pete. You stole her from me and you abused her. How DARE you even try to make amends! Can't you see you hurt her!" Peter was shocked by the sting in Harry's words. "Harry"- "Make excuses, Pete. She told me all about the incident. Your science partner. "More than partners huh?" Pete looked away. "Harry, it wasn't me, you see"- "Go ahead! Make up your lazy ass excuses how its not your fault, it was an accident? Oh poor Peter. Everything you touch is ruined Pete." Peter flinched, "Harry, how could you"- "MJ made her choice, Pete. You were too stupid too see when you had it!" MJ woke up, aware of Harry's tense body next to hers. "Harry? What's"- Then she noticed Peter standing over them. "Peter?!?" She opened her mouth in shock. "What are you doing here?!" "I could ask you the same." "You could but it wouldn't be for the same reasons! You broke up with me! You made that pretty clear at work!" Peter looked away. "How could you do this to me?" Peter pleaded, aware of the whining in his voice. "Shut the hell up Pete." "MJ"- "No. No. I don't love you Peter. I loved you once, I thought, but- now? No. No I don't. Just leave Peter. Just leave." Harry glared at him, "Get the hell out of here before I kick your puny little ass, Parker." Peter felt tears blurring his vision. Everything looked distorted. He numbly moved away, down the staircase, and into the elevator. He kept his mind numb, because it was the safest way to deal with the pain.

_What've I done?!?_


	8. True feelings

Mary Jane sat downstairs in at the large table. She bit her lip, the morning's events still on her mind.

_What was Peter thinking?!?_

Mary Jane shook her head, feeling torn between her-

_What is he now? My friend? Always. Lover?_

She let her mind wander as she heard water from upstairs. Harry hadn't brought up the incident this morning, and she was grateful. She wasn't sure where her amotions were.

_I hope its not awkward between us. The morning after._

With Peter, it'd never been like this. MJ felt a slight smile on her face.

_We'd probally end up falling off his bed anyway. Not that Harry and I wouldn't have that problem- but… Not for the same reasons._

She heard the water shut off, and laid her hands out in front of her, resting her head casually on one side.

_Any moment Harry'll come down and tell me he's sorry. I'm not sorry, am I?_

The sound of loud bumping around upstairs made MJ curious. Harry was obviously rushing around, but for what?

_Crap! He has a meeting or something, probally. Maybe I should leave, and let this blow over. Leave? That'd make him even more insecure. _

MJ stood up, pacing. "Harry?" The sound of frantic running down the elaborate staircase.

"MJ?"

MJ heard him before she saw him, looking up the staircase. Harry rushed down, dressed in a black suit. He looked polished and ready for business. Then again- he always did.

"You're still here?" Harry asked, his voice filled with exuberance.

_He doesn't sound angry. Or too upset._

"Is that okay? I didn't want to bother you, or get in the way. I know how you're busy and all, being the heir and all, so if"- MJ knew she was blabbering, and tried to ignore the nausea rising.

_Why am I so nervous? He's just Harry. _

Harry seemed amused by her rambling, and silenced her with a kiss. MJ stood there, shocked.

"Never too busy for you. Do you know how lonely it gets here?"

MJ felt a tinge of sadness for Harry.

"There's only so many times I can talk to myself." Harry laughed dryly. "It sort of one-way." MJ smiled sadly.

"That's over, Harry." Harry looked surprised. "What?"

"That's over. The loneliness, the helplessness! I felt it too, Harry. Even with Peter. He was so wrapped up with"- MJ stopped, she almost had spilled Peter's secret!

Harry frowned. "You're not angry or sorry?"

"I think this morning needs to be resolved with Peter. I still care about him, but not in the same way. I love you. When I first saw you at school, I could never erase that from my mind! I never let myself really realize what I truly felt. Maybe I was scared, I'd never experienced love like that. During our relationship, it seemed like we were being pulled in opposite directions. Now"-

MJ gulped, avoiding Harry's eyes. She HAD to tell him.

"Now I realize I made a mistake. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was scared, and with Peter I felt at ease."

Harry stiffened, _Now she'll tell me it was great, but I'm not in love with you._

_Oh no! He doesn't feel the same way? He's stiffening…_

"Too at ease. He was a buddy, a friend. The guy I had heart- to-heart chats with. Your money, other things, overwhelmed me. Now I see what I'd been trying to shove down, hide. 'Cause if I let it in? I'd be hurt again. Beat again. My father showed me what happened if you let emotions rule you. I made the mistake of listening, of shoving! If you'd gotten away"-

A sob caught in Mary Jane's throat.

Harry opened his mouth, trying to find the words to say.

_Here goes nothing._

"Harry, I love you. I love you! It feels so good to say it! I'd always thought it, now you should know. I have always loved you!"

Harry didn't move, his eyes glistening.

_I'd never heard those words before, _Harry realized.

"I love you too, MJ."

MJ cried, Harry joining her, wrapping themselves in each other's arms. It felt right- whole.

_For once I'm whole._

_For once I'm loved._

Harry kissed her tear stained nose.

"What do we do with Peter?"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! Love you guys! Tell me what you think, last chapter was a format mess, but this I think is better. Wasn't that cute? Or too mushy? Tell me!**


	9. Resolving, healing

Peter Parker walked the busy New York streets, the scene at Harry's replaying. Over, over, and over again.

Peter had gone back to his apartment, and reached for the black suit, but in his hesitation he'd decided against it.

_Its evil. Why can't I get rid of it! Do I just like to cut loose and have something to blame it on? I hurt MJ and Harry. Still- Harry! What was he doing with MY girlfriend?!_

Peter shook his head, he never owned MJ. And MJ certainly wasn't held there against her will.

_Oh boy! What've I gotten myself into? Life used to be simple._

He had gone back to his shanty apartment, and heard his landlord's telephone ring. Ursula shouted up, "Peter? Its MJ!"

"If only she knew," Peter mumbled. He swung himself off the bed and planting one unsteady foot in front of the other, made it downstairs.

He thanked Ursula, and held the phone. MJ was humming something, and the sound made Peter smile. "MJ?"

"Peter, can you come over? I'm sorry I exploded at you, and I want to be friends."

Peter smiled, MJ sounded nervous.

"I'm sorry too, MJ. I don't know what came over me, just shocked. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"At Harry's." MJ heard Peter's sharp intake of breath. "Peter, you need to tell Harry you're sorry."

"Sorry?! Me tell HARRY that I'M sorry?!? He was sleeping with MY girlfriend!!!"

Peter heard silence, Ursula had obviously heard, along with the 30 other neighbors, respectively. Peter winced, and tried again.

"MJ I'm sorry." "Peter, come over." "Okay." "Bye." "Bye."

MJ had already hung up. Peter exhaled, and knocked his head against the wall. He couldn't lose it there, Harry was volatile.

Peter put his good spider suit underneath his regular clothes. He called a cab, praying silently his 20 bucks would cover. He didn't feel like web slinging today.

As the cab arrived at Harry expansive penthouse, Peter paid the cab and got out. He got into the elevator, nervous.

As the elevator reached the entrance, Peter cautiously got out. "Peter?" MJ strode towards him. Peter felt his breath catch. She was beautiful. Her long red hair, her cute mouth-

"Come on Peter." Peter followed her, his senses on edge. Any moment Harry'd finish the job with a knife, deep I Peter's chest.

_Harry wouldn't do that in front of MJ._

The thought didn't ease his discomfort. There, back faced to him, was Harry. Decked out in one of his famous, designer suits. This time, it was black.

_Harry never worried about rent, or taxis. Then again, I was never pressured to be something I wasn't._

"Peter. Look"- Peter felt himself bristling. "Harry and I"- MJ burst in.

"Harry and I?!? Are you two a couple or something?!" Peter's voice cracked, and he felt like a little boy again, living in Harry's shadow.

"Harry, I'm sorry that was uncalled for. Then again, so is sleeping with your best friend's girlfriend!" Harry glared, moving closer to Peter, "Who said she's your girlfriend, huh Pete?" MJ stood between them.

"Enough! I called Peter to set things right. Fighting won't solve anything!" Her touch lingered on Harry's forearm. Peter sadly shook his head.

"Are you breaking up with me? Please MJ- I'll"- MJ stopped him. "Peter I love you as a friend. I knew you were going to purpose at the restaurant. It scared me, and I left. Peter, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I love Harry."

Peter looked to Harry. "Sorry Pete about losing it. You're my buddy. You know that. I love you too. MJ though- I love her so much."

Peter nodded, biting his lip.

_I will NOT lose it! I'm calm, cool, collected._

Peter exhaled. "Okay. I'm sorry too for this morning. So I guess that's it. See ya." Peter waved jauntily, faking calmness. MJ caught his arm, Peter surprised.

"Stop it. I know how you felt about me, how you thought. Think though, Peter! Wouldn't it be horrible to spend your life with someone you couldn't return their affection? Wouldn't it be horrible?"

Peter nodded. "I understand. Its hard for me, but I understand. Sorry Harry for"- Harry held up a hand, flashing a grin. "Forget it buddy."

MJ smiled. "We're cool?" Harry hit Peter on the shoulder. "We're cool."

**A/N: Next chapter I'm wrapping it up. Still those reviews are appreciated! **


	10. The end

MJ held Harry's hand, as they both looked over the balcony. The dark New York sky was lit up form the stars, and the city below lay awash with lights. For now, they were content to stay silent, remembering everything that'd happened.

Seeing the look on Harry's face; truly happy, peaceful, made MJ smile.

"I love you." Harry smiled, his eyes glowing. "I love you, too."

MJ felt Harry embrace her, MJ burying her face in his shoulder. "To think"-

Harry nodded.

"I almost lost you."

MJ held tighter, her hands on his muscular body. She broke away, looking into his eyes playfully. "Why are you in such great shape? Aren't you at meetings all day?" Harry grinned, raising his eyebrow cutely.

"Now THAT is a secret!" MJ laughed, playfully punching him. Harry winked. "You smell like strawberries." "Is that good?" "Well, I like to eat strawberries, and I like to kiss you, so"- Harry waved his hands around. "Same thing." MJ laughed.

She leaned in, kissing him. "You're so beautiful', Harry whispered. MJ smiled, raising her eyebrows mischievously. She pulled him closer by his tie, and unloosened it. Harry raised an eyebrow. She slapped him lightly. Harry grinned.

"How about we take this inside?" "Good idea."

They smiled, and abandoned the balcony, Harry looking over his shoulder. "Thank you, Dad." He whispered.

THE END

**A/N: Okay, wasn't explained in the story but Harry stopped hearing his Dad when he found love. Thanks for all the love guys!**


End file.
